Hero's of the West
by Archsteel
Summary: This is a story of lord of the rings taking place near 10 years before the fellowship is formed. This is not about the fellowship but some characters from the fellowship will be included. All critisisim is appreciated just dont be to harsh, this is my first fanfict. Fingers crossed.
1. Buried alive

'_**Pain**_. Pain is good' Eluil thought flexing his hand. 'Well its better then just feeling numb' He thought trying to shift some of the rubble holding him down off of his body. He was infact not that far from the surface seeing as the blast that from the strange device that destroyed the main support of mine had knocked most of his body out of the tunnel. Suddenly he heard the odd pitter patter of a goblins footsteps and quickly whent limp hoping the goblin wouldn't notice him. -Snuffle- Eluil heard and knew the goblin had noticed him. He could hear the goblin shifting the debree off his body and with the crushing load lightend he was able to reach for one of his duel daggers...

* * *

_'Almost there' _the goblin thought as it shifted away the last bits of debree. He cought a flash of something shiney and began to greedily dig harder when suddenly that very shiney dagger was flung up into his gut.

* * *

Eluil lay gasping on the ground staring up at the moon "Bein ithil-galad" he sighed in elvish admiring the skys. He knew he couldn't stay long, more orcs would come. He wondered about the strange explosive black powder used by the orcs was. He silently wished he had thought of something other than "Oh Valar, oh Valar i'm going to die, i'm going to die" as the strange black powder exploded and he was sent flying backwards. He groaned as he began to get onto his feet, digging his hand into his pocket for his map of the area. 'Good, near bree' He thought 'Time to find out why i was set up'


	2. Getting the group together

-Somewhere in bree- "Ok! Ok!" *The breelander thug said. "Just put me down!" he said and Eluil let go of his neck dropping him to the ground. The thug leaned his head against the tavern wall "Talk" Eluil barked at the thug "All I know is that Bill Ferny said that we had some 'New leader' and that we were gonna start getting payed better, so long as we made sure that you didn't nosing around" the thug said nervously Eluil inwardly sighed, all this thug had done was comfirmed his thoughts that someone was trying to make sure he didn't go investigating. "Go, sever your ties with Bill Ferny and go."

* * *

Beornwine groaned, this was the third empty tomb he'd found. It seemed to him that the other tomb robbers were always one step ahead of him. "I thought I told you to stop tomb robbing" came Eluils voice from behind him "I thought I told you to sod off" Beornwine awnswered back quickly turning around to face the Elf. "So how are we gonna do this? The easy way or the hard way" said Eluil with a very serious look on his face, and beornwines smile was wiped off his face. Slowly Eluils face began to shift into a happy grin "You had me fooled, I thought you were actually gonna turn me into the authoritys" Beornwine said. "I didn't know you had so little faith in me." said Eluil smiling.

* * *

Dealas had been tracking two horse's and there riders, he had heard of strange going on's in breeland and was thinking they were made by some of the people causing that he was close to them and saw there camp. He approached carefully and when he made it half way into the camp a sudden voice stopped him in his tracks "Your losing your touch. Dealas" Eluil called out to him "I thought I tought you to show a little bit more stealth then that".

* * *

Deorn sat looking down at the wrecked mine. He had no idea what caused it to cave in but he wasn't happy about it. It was a attempt for dwarves to begin trading with breelanders, but mostly all it managed to do so far was cause a hill to implode. Suddenly three riders came up to him. "Should have known that you would have been the one to destroy the mine I was in charge of" Deorn called to them and Eluil grinned mischieviously.


	3. Digging under fornost

_"Master?" _A goblin slave asked nervously looking up at his overseer "What maggot?" Snarled the large uruk overseer looking down at the puny goblin. "We've had another setback but d-" the goblin said being interrupted as the overseer lifted him off his feet by his neck. "Ma-St...Ple-Se" The goblin choked out. Suddenly the goblins stoped squirming and whent limp as a sickening crunch came from his neck. Goblin slaves looked up in shock as one of there fellows was thrown broken and lifeless down to them "I dont care what set back we've had maggots! Unless you fix i now i'll make sure you all end up like him!" the overseer barked cracking his whip in the air to get his point across. He looked around the cavern, they had been drilling under fornost for a few months now and he was sure they were close to the Numenorian iron they were looking for. Suddenly he heard a shrill cry as a goblin found something. Something valuable.

* * *

"This must be it" Eluil state looking at the smoke rising from fornost. They had been searching for two weeks now, and he was certain he had found the hideout they were looking for. Now was when they would learn why he was set up. Slowly he crawled back down the hill trying not to atract any attention. "So is this the place were looking for?" Deorn asked "Yes this is it" Eluil awnswered "So how are we going to do this?" Beornwine asked "Its not exactly like we can sneak Deorn in" Beornwine said with a pointed glare from Deorn "Beornwine is going to sneak in and find out what he can as well as cause as much mayhem as he can, While Dealas and Beorn will be making a distraction at main entrance" Eluil said. "What will you be doing Eluil" asked Dealas inquisitivly "I will find the leader, and kill him if I can" Eluil awnswered. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Said Deorn gruffly.

* * *

The main overseer looked at the numenorian steel bars set infront of him. This was going to be the last delivery sent out to there leader before they left the mines. Suddenly the warning bell whent off and the sound of fighting could be heard from the main entrance. Before he could begin shouting out orders several small explosions came from there food rations. As he began to yell for guards to kill whoever was causing those explosions a arrow shot into his helmet bouncing off of it. Quickly he reached for his weapon as a Elf carrying duel daggers emerged towards him with a look of shock on his face. "You?" The Elf said looking at the overseer in shock.


	4. Fornost gets massive property damage

The sound of explosions as well as the sound of fighting in the distance told Eluil that things were going well. Slowly he crept towards the massive uruk overseer. He could judge that trollish blood probably ran in his vains. He drew and arrow and fired it into the uruks head hoping to kill it without too much of a fight, but the arrow hit the uruks helmet instead and bounced off harmlessly without even dazing the massive creature. Eluil silently cursed and drew his daggers charging into the open for a frontal confrontation. As the uruk turned to look at him his heart almost skipped a beat, "You?" Eluil asked shocked. The uruk snarled at him and spat "Are you prepared for death maggot?". "Your the uruk... you... You were THE uruk in mirkwood! The one who..." he shouted angrily a deep fury awakening in his heart, the uruks eyes flickered with recognition. "Your the little elf boy, the one who's maggot father I killed." The uruk said remembering. This furthered to enrage Eluil who blindly charged the uruk like a whirlwind of blades. However his attacks were blind and not well thought through, and the uruk deflected the blows easily then sent a strong shield bash knocking Eluil off his feet. "Hah! I gutted your father right, and then your weakling mother died on the spot! And now i'm gonna gut you too" The uruk taunted triumphantly preparing a finishing blow. As his greatsword flew down at Eluil too longswords intercepted it stoping it only a few centemeters away from Eluils face. Eluil looked up shocked at Dealas, "Thought you might need a hand" Dealas said. The uruk simply snarled and withdrew. "I dont have time for you maggots" He said his eyes narrowing at Eluil "I'll gut you later maggot." he finished before dissapearing, suddenly Deorn and Beornwine ran up panting "The hole mine is rigged to collapse!" Beornwine shouted as Deorn pulled Eluil to his feet. "Then lets get out of here!" Eluil said recovered from his state of shock. As the started running they could see rocks falling from the cieling and several screaming goblins get crushed under them. The uruk overseer seeing Eluil close behind him ordered a goblin to a cage setting loose a massive cave troll, that then grabed the goblin and began using it as a club, crushing everything in its path. Eluil quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the trolls cheek, then another into its leg, While deorn starting hacking at its toes. Beornwine started finding small rocks and other throw-able things, while Dealas began holding off any orcs attempting to aid the cavetroll. Suddenly in the midst of combat a huge boulder fell down from the cieling crushing the troll to the ground. But when the smoke cleared the uruk overseer was long gone and they still had to get out of the cavern. They ran out the entrance with several goblins close behind, when suddenly the main support for the mine cracked and the cavern caved in crushing everything inside. When the dust cleared all that was left was a crater about the size of a mansion."Well..." Beornwine said with a amazed voice "I dont know about you guys but I'm hungry."


	5. Shadows of the past

**Hello! Its come to my attention that I haven't really described my characters yet. So first Eluil is an Elf thought its not obvious because his head is coweld and his face is masked, he has a large elven cloak held paired with a large quiver over his back and his tunic is a mix of brown and green. Dealas has the same tunic but no quiver or cloak with duel longswords at his side as well as deep black hair. Beornwine is covered in a deep blue tunic and has shaggy brown hair as well as a long knife a little smaller than a shortsword at his side. Deorn is a dwarf with brown hair and a short (For a dwarf) shaggy beard as well as a large battleaxe.**

**Disclaimer: I do own lord of the rings. In my own mind of course but I do! In my own mind.**

"We begin tracking them at dawn." Eluil stated as they sat watching the dust settle in the ruins of the mine. Suddenly something shifted in the rubble and the small group was instantly on there feet ready to attack, as a girl about 18 pushed herself out of the rubble "Are... Are you the ones who destroyed the mine?" the girl stammered as Dealas instantly when't to help her out "Yes and who are you exactly" Beornwine asked as Eluil elbowed him in the gut. "I'm... I'm scum... I'm slave...Thats what they said I was..." she said confused. "They made me touch the shining stone's and tell the if they were ringing..." she continued "Then when the black dust... I ran as fast... I ran..." she finished before passing out and falling into Dealas's arms.

* * *

Dealas walked through the small camp they had set up when suddenly a smirking Beornwine materialized infront of him. "Going to see the girl eh loverboy?" he taunted and a very red cheeked Dealas pushed past him and whent into the girls tent.

* * *

As Eluil sat alone at the campfire, Dealas walked up becide him. "Who was that Uruk Eluil?" Dealas asked breaking the silence, "That was... Elguilg... The uruk who killed my father... We were investigating reports of a small group of orcs in mirkwood. We had no idea that they were waiting for us. Are party was circled in by a warband of orcs. We were able to fight them off but there leader... Elguilg, killed my father as he was escaping, and when my mother saw... She died of grief on the spot. Overcome with rage I tracked him down through the misty mountains where I found him and learned his name, unfortunatley he escaped once again due to interferance from a large troll. I tried to track him down again but I couldn't ever find him..." Eluil finished mournfully. Deorn and Beornwine who had wandered in hearing sounds of conversation both sighed. But Dealas merly had a set look in his eyes "Were going to find him then" Dealas stated.

* * *

Jillians eyes shot open. _"Where am I!" _she thought desperatly trying to remember when suddenly everything came back to her, her name, where she was, where she had been, and where she was going. Stealthily she got up. Pushing the steaming broth Dealas had placed for her away she snuck out of the tent entrance, the others were still by the campfire, she probably had time to escape... When she heard one of them getting up to check on her, she could do nothing but run, and so she ran vaguley hearing shouts behind her, she ran so fast she didn't see the burly orc waiting infront of her.


	6. Jillian has gifts

Jillain shrieked in horror as the orc began trying to pin her to the ground, as several other orcs gathered round. Suddenly a green feathered arrow shot straight into the orc's shoulder...

* * *

The orc screamed in pain falling backwards and clutching his arm. The first of the orcs to recover ran towards where the arrow had come from but was shot in the throat by another, the third orc managed to hit the arrow on his breastplate and locate the Elf shooting at them, roaring he slashed at the elves face but was knocked backwards by the impact of a dwarven axe smashing into his gut. The remaining orcs (about 7) ran towards the Elf and Dwarf when a Human carrying two duel longswords charged to there aid, and an orc behind them fell dead mysteriously. The orcs attempted to fight back but were severly outmatched.

* * *

As Dealas stabbed the last orc through the gut they quickly whent to check on Jillian. "What were you thinking girl!" The dwarfs gruff voice said as Dealas checked her for wounds "You could have gotton yourself killed!" Beornwine scolded "And what is your name anyway!" he asked rather annoyed. "Ji-Jillian" said Jillian feeling rather ashamed and nervous. 'There going to kill me' She thought. She was used to orcs who punished any sign of rebellion harshly. Eluil noticeing the nervousness in her voice kneeled down next to where she lay "No ones going to hurt you Jillian" Eluil said gently. "Well except that orc" Deorn laughed gesturing his axe to where the orc that was shot in the arm used to be then noticeing it was gone with some shock. "Where did it go?" Dealas asked. Eluil simply stayed calm "This is a good thing. I doubt he will be able to patch that arm of his up for a while" Eluil stated pointing at the trail of blood "And he will make tracking the orcs alot easier." Eluil stated then looked at Jillian inquisitivly "Why did they come back for you?" Eluil asked "I would think they'd be trying to make as much distance as possible no sending a small party back to collect you." he finished. "I have... They said I have... A gift... Of some sort... The metals they gave me rang like bells..." She tried to awnswer weakly. Eluil sat down thinking quietly. "Well obviously, your gifted with magic." He stated.


	7. Comical Interlude

**I'm having a writers block right now, and I dont think that i have been putting enough comedey. So here is an entire chapter devoted to Beornwine pranking people. Enjoy.**

Dealas sat on watch for there camp waiting for his guard shift to be over... He opened his eyes back up and began to pace around. He couldn't afford to dose off. Suddenly he saw something shift in a nearby bush. He walked over and began pokeing at it with his longsword. Suddenly from behind he heard a voice "Deeaaalllaasssss" it said, he turned around quickly but nothing was there "Deeaaalllaassss" it called out again he whirled around but once again there was nothing there. "Deaallllassss..." the voice said and Dealas stood stiff, suddenly he heard it "BOO!" the voice turning out to Beornwine shouted, and then burst out laughing as dealas jumped about 3 feet into the air.

* * *

Deorn had heard about what happend to Dealas was being as alert as possible. He wasn't going to let Beornwine have the satisfaction of scaring him. By the end of his shift he was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he landed on his bedroll. About 10 minutes later he felt a strange sensation on his face. His chin felt cold opened his eyes to look at his chin. He realized with shock, his beard was missing. "BEORNWINE!" He shouted out silently swearing to himself that he was going to chop Beornwine to pieces with his axe.

* * *

Beornwine was looking at his last target for the night. His plan was to leave a trail of fake tracks for Eluil but when he whent to wake Eluil up for his shift he was gone. He searched all throughout the camp for Eluil with growing panic. As he whent to wake Dealas he found he was gone too, and so was Deorn. As he exited Deorns tent his face pale suddenly he heard all three of them yelling "FOOLED YAH!"


	8. Jillian gets doubts

**"AHA!" I shout running after my writers block with a giant axe. "I'VE FINALLY BEATEN YOU!" I shout with an insane look in my eyes. Dealas and Deorn are sitting there looking at me strangley, while Beornwine is still shivering after being scared out of his wits in the comical interlude, and Eluil is cheering me on. The writers block (A creature that looks kinda like a mix between A fourm troll, Bellatrix Lastrange, and of course a giant spider.) trips on a mine turtle (from ASDF movie), gets run over by a train and I then charge it and hack it too pieces. Everyone suddenly jumps up and bursts into cheering (Even Beornwine)**

Several weeks had pasted since they found out about Jillians (Jill as she likes to be called) gift. All the while Jill and Dealas had grown closer together. Eluil had been working hard on tracking the warband, and they had made considerable distance on them. Now they were sitting on a cross roads, the orcs had split up and they couldn't figure out which way to go. Jillian sat bored on a log practicing on levitating an object. Dealas and Deorn were sparing while Beornwine was devising a way to get honey from a nearby bee hive. "AHA!" Eluil shouted with triumph. The others got up expectently. "We'll go left!" He said "Why left?" Jill asked curiously "Because if you eliminate all other options thats the only way thats left." He awnswered with a smirk. Everyone groaned.

* * *

The orc warband was almost at the ruins. Elguilg rode a massive warg sneering down at the orcs and goblins traveling on foot down bellow him. His warg was watching one of the fatter goblins pondering whether it would get away for eating that goblin. More for fun then him actually being hungry. The warg infact was dreadfully bored. It hadn't been able too kill anything for almost a month. The warg decided that he might even be rewarded for the goblin if he could manipulate Elguilg right. He almost invisibly moved towards the goblin until finally the goblin accidently stepped on his foot. It didn't hurt that much but the warg played it very well yelping and pulling his paw backwards, then turning to growl at the goblin accusingly. Elguilg glared at the goblin and dismounted. He turned to look at the warg and a mutual look of agreement passed. "Lunchtime boy" he said to the warg who then turned to the terrified goblin.

* * *

A few weeks later Eluil and the others were almost at the ruins where they believed Elguilg was stopping. They walked in, it was earily quiet. "Mabye they've already left" Beornwine suggested. Eluil scowled at him and turned to search around some more. When suddebly a orc sat smiling at him, he heard the noise of footsteps behind him as orcs blocked the other entrance. Eluil did the only thing he could. He muttered a curse in elvish and began fireing arrows.

* * *

Jillian sat in the corner as Dealas and the others fought the orcs. She felt useless. She knew that the four of them could handle the orcs, but what if they couldn't what if they needed someone with magic. She wasn't strong enough. She was just a scared little girl hiding in the corner. She was utterly helpless. And she swore to herself she wouldn't ever feel like this again. No matter what.

**Well thats all for this chatper. Please review.**


	9. Jillian gets a choice

**Eluil and Dealas are sitting on a couch. "Hey have you noticed that the creator of this keeps forgetting to set up a disclaimer?" Dealas asks. "Well anyways he doesn't own LOTR" Eluil says. "YES I DO!" I call out in the distance as Eluil and Dealas facepalm.**

Jillian sat alone trying to make even the tiniest spark. "Ugh!" She shouted as once again nothing happened. Suddenly she heard a nearby voice "Such a waste" it said. "Who's there?" She asked, she was too far away from the camp to call out for help and she had the feeling she couldn't outrun whover was talking to her, "Such a waste that talents like yours are unable to be fostered." The voice said. The source of the voice, an atractive young man, walked out into the clearing. He was about in his twenties with un marred skin and a rich yellow robe. If jillian wasn't already deeply inlove with dealas (Whether he knew it or not) she would have been very atracted too him. "I could sense your skill with magic from afar but you have only been able to scratch the surface" he said "I however can help you with these. Obzerve" He said shooting a black fireball into a rock. The rock melted into burning lava which the stranger then froze instantly. Jillian looked at it amazed "How did you do that?" She asked excitedly. "The "same training i'm offering you. Thats how." he answered. "You have till tommorrow to decide. And one more thing, tell no one about this. Best leave it a suprise" he said with a smile. "Whats your name?" She called out as he left. "Muldar." he awnswered

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Please review!**


	10. The plot thickens

Eluil sat alone on a log watching Jillian come back from the forest and kiss Dealas, every night, without fail she would sneak off to practice in the forest and Eluil didn't disaprove but the way she was so deffensive any time he asked her about it worried him. He sighed and decided if it was important he'd learn about it.

* * *

"Good." Muldar said as Jillian pulled a solid rock into the air with magic, then turned it to gravel, then shot it into a nearby tree ripping the trunk to shreds. "Your ready for the last step" he said pulling something from his pocket. A shining white and black ring. It felt familiar too her, drawing her towards it. "What is it?" she asked mezmorised by the little object. "This," He said gesturing to the ring "Is a ring of power."

* * *

They had been tracking the orcs for two months now and were almost directly behind them, dispite having to backtrack after the ambush at the ruins. The orcs had gone camping from ruin to ruin and the signs that they were using some of the elven forges there (They were deep in the heart of eregion). "There!" Eluil shouted seeing a huge maze of ruins, with smoke clouds rising from them. He counted atleast 500 orcs wandering around aimlessly. The others now saw the ruins too. "So whats the plan?" Deorn said looking at Eluil, who merly shook his head "We cant take them. Theres only one thing we can do, find out what there planning." He said.

* * *

Dealas sat watch wating for Eluil to get back, but when he did Eluils face was as pale as if he had just seen a Wight. "They're planning to take... To take an entire military outpost..." He said shocked pulling out a map of the area and pointing out a ranger outpost. "Dear god..." Said Dealas his eyes widening "Thats almost a fifth of the rangers forces!" he said "We HAVE to warn them" he said running to wake the others. Sadly Eluil looked down at the diary of the Elguilgs master. Muldar's diary. He sighed even more as he remembered the last page. 'Jillian has taken the ring I offered her. In a few more weeks she will join us' the diary had read.

* * *

Jillian fiddled with the ring Muldar had given her, she couldn't sleep. She had to hold it. It felt... Preciouss.

**MAJOR dun dun dun DUN. Please review**


	11. Siege Part 1

**I had this chapter and I accidently deleted it the first time. So sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. Disclaimer: I dont own lord of the rings. For now muhhahaha...**

Eluil sighed watching the Rangers as they finished preparing the defences. They had reached the outpost and helped prepare the rangers for the on coming siege. Eluil looked down at Jillian's tent. Where she, a once very livley girl, spent most of her time nowadays. He still remembered the chilling words in Muldars diary. Sighing he leaned his head on the wall looking out to the orc army with his elvish eyes. They're were about 500 of them, and only about 50 rangers. 'If they weren't rangers, I would have had serious doubts about are survival' he thought a little ruefully. Suddenly he saw a change in the mass of orcs, "They're on the move!" He shouted as rangers scrambled to position. The strong voice of the leader of the rangers, a man by the name of Strider, called out orders. Eluil had been told that Strider had come to Eregion on a important mission of tracking a strange creature by the name of gollum, and seeing the orcs had come to the aid of the rangers outpost shortly after Eluil and the others arrived. "They'll be here by nightfall" He heard strider predict behind him. And sure enough as the sun began to set the orcs came into view (For human eyes) both armys waited for eachother to make the first move when suddenly Elguilgs voice called out from the ranks of orcs and a massive balista bolt was thrust over the wall into the courtyard. The battle had begun.

* * *

Eluil shot into the top of an orcs skull as it was climbing a siege ladder causing it to fall back down bringing the entire ladder with it. Quickly Eluil turned and shot another orc as it jumped onto the wall from another siege ladder, when a huge siege tower smashed into the wall and orcs streamed out from it. Eluil fired an arrow into a orcs throat and it whent straight through into the eye of another orc. Turning to the siege ladder as about 20 more orcs ran onto the wall he grabbed about 10 arrows from his quiver and fired them all in about 8 seconds killing 8 of the orcs, as 7 of the other twelve turned to charge Eluil, who fired 5 more arrows killing three of the orcs but was forced to discard his bow and draw his daggers, slashing out the throat of one orc and kicking another off the wall the third orc jabbed blindly at Eluil but missed entirely stabbing into his comrade. Enraged he attacked Eluil as a orc behind him knocked Eluil to the ground with a heavy cludgel. The orc raised a killing blow when suddenly a balista bolt smashed into the orc ripping him from the wall. Eluil pulled an arrow from his quiver and stabbed into the cludgle bearing orcs throat, then grabbed his bow and daggers and returned to firing at the orcs, vaguely noticing a pounding on the gate and the sound of orders being shouted from Elguilg. Eluil realized he had to destroy the siege tower, and dipping an arrow into the flame of a nearby torch, fired into the tower. By some stroke of luck the tower was covered in a sticky resin protecting the wood from sword slashes. However the oil was also very flamable causing the siege tower to burst into flames with ,burning, screaming, orcs ran from the tower in search of anything to douse the flames with. Eluils victory didn't last long as he heard a sickening crunch come from the gate as a large troll cracked it open.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review**


	12. Siege part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings. Lord of the rings owns me.**

Eluil rushed down the stairs towards the gate a lumbering troll running through it and charging the deffence Eluil shot an arrow into the troll but it charged on anyways not seeming to care. Rangers began to buckle away from the creature when suddenly a lone ranger (Strider) charged the beast and ending its life with one mighty stab too the main assault of the orcs seeing there champion fall stood still in shock. The rangers had lost about 27 while the orcs had lost about 410 and the troll was the orcs last hope. Suddenly Elguilgs voice called out ordering retreat. Eluil watched the orcs retreat when a ranger ran up to him. "You came here with the others? They were your friends?" the ranger asked. "Yes, what of it?" Eluil resoponded "The orcs... They took them."

**Tiny chapter! Please leave tiny reviews in response to my tiny chapter!**


	13. The arena

**Hey! Sorry about the sucky last chapter, I was about to go camping and I wanted to write something before I left... I'm probably going to change it, and if I already have then just ignore this all together. Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, I will however own the world soon.**

Dealas looked at Elguilg defiantly as he wipped him once more. "Move maggot!" Elguilg shouted down to Dealas whipping him again. Dealas simply stared and began to smile. Enraged Elguilg turned and saw Jillian, smirking he raised his wip when suddenly a small fireball smashed into the ground near him. Muldor walked into the clearing looking at Elguilg, "The girl is under my protection." He said seeing Jillian who was looking at Dealas concerned. She stared empatheticly at Dealas and he sighed and began to walk again. As the slave line continued to move again Beornwine passed Muldor with a look of shock passing over his face. "You? But-?" Beornwine said as a calmfaced Muldor interrupted "Yes it is me. Hello brother."

* * *

Eluil was running down the tracks. The orcs didn't care to cover them, knowing the rangers would be too busy tending there own wounds to follow. Eluil could tell that he had almost caught up with the orcs. He ran up a hill seeing the ruins the orcs had camped earlyier. Just beyond it was Mount Caradras. And then he saw where the orcs were going. They were going into moria. Eluils brain quickly calculated that, the halls of moria were where most of the orcs armys had come from. With his elven vision he saw the orcs main force entering the mines as a sickly pale tenticle wormed out of the water, only to be calmed by a man in a orange robe lined with a rich yellow, who grabbed a limping goblin and pushed it to the tenticle taking the offering and allowing them to pass. "The watcher in the water..." Eluil muttered. "Thats gonna be a problem"

* * *

Jillian stared at Muldor coldly. "Your working with the orcs." she said continueing to stare at him, "Come now Jill, your too young to be predgidice on something like that" He responded cooly. "Now are you ready to begin the initiation or not?" he asked. Jillian sighed "Will you promise to set the others free?" She asked "I swear, on my ring of power that they will all be set free."

* * *

Eluil shot yet another flaming arrow into the snaking tenticle causing it recoil backwards into the water. He sighed knowing that his victory wouldn't last long and turned to look at the moonlit door. He tryed yet another random password and angrily turned away. _"Speak friend and enter huh? What kind of a dumb riddle is that?"_ he said angrily in elvish. Suddenly he heared the door open behind him, and his eyes lit up with realization. Groaning he figured out the riddle. "Well that was a good half hour wasted..." He muttered entering. In the distance he heare drums and war chants and began running towards them

* * *

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Jillian shouted "I passed your tests!" she said turning down to watch Dealas, armed only with a single battle knife against atleast 40 orcs, waiting happily. "This is the last test, and he is being set free after all." Muldor said with a small chuckle. "BEGIN" Elguilgs voice called out and the orcs began to attack.

* * *

Deorn and Beornwine watched helplessly as Dealas fought alone. "I almost have the ropes" Beornwine whispered. "Hurry up" Deorn whispered back as Dealas grabbed one of the orcs swords and began using it against its owner.

* * *

Dealas grabbed a second sword from a dead orc and became a whirling tornado of blades. He slashed open a charging orcs throat and its blade flew out of its hand into another orc. Dealas ducked under the blades of two orcs and stabbed them both at the same time. Pulling his blades out the crisscrossed them on a orcs throat decapitating it. Jillian called out in horror, as he heared a deep throated thrum. He spun around to face a large goblin fireing a shortbow at point blank range into his gut.

* * *

Eluil ran past the dead orc guard and looked into the arena as an arrow was fired into Dealas's gut. He heared Jillian call out in grief as Deorn roared a curse. It all faded out as Eluil pinpointed the man next too Jillian. He pulled a arrow onto his bow preparing to fire. He calculated he could shoot the arrow clean through the mans throat. As he prepared to fire something caught his eye. Dealas was still breathing. Unfortunatly, he wasn't the only one who had noticed.


	14. Escape

**Ello! Its me (Again) and I'm going to ask you too review (Again) so review this sometime... Please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, I do however own all the books, and the extended version of the movies.**

Jillian screamed in horror at Dealas's corpse "Your initiation is complete." Muldor said pulling her away from the arena. Her mind fought with the grief trying to cope. When suddenly a idea occured to her. _'Mabye... If she worked enough she could devise a way to bring Dealas back... Mabye.'_

* * *

Deorn watched Dealas crumple to the ground with an arrow sticking from his gut, now he saw several orcs advancing towards him licking there lips. He was angry enough as it was but at the thought of them defiling Dealas's body the rage was enough for him to rip the ropes open that were binding his arms. With a cry of rage he grabbed the nearest orc, pulled it too eye level, and snapped its neck so that its head was turned all the way backwards. He then grabbed the orcs battle axe and cut Beornwines bonds open. Dealas may have died, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill every orc in the arena to get to him.

* * *

Eluil quickly aimed the notched arrow and fired it into the goblin archer. The arrow pierced straighte down the orcs skull an protruded out its throat. Notching another he fired it into one of the orcs advancing towards Dealas, drawing there attention there attention away from what they planned to be there meal. He heard the sound of violence and turned his head too see Deorn and Beornwine fighting there way into the arena. Checking the stands for any some of the orc on lookers, he ran towards them for a better vantage point. Noticing that all the orcs watching the "Display" had left the stands to try and stop Deorn and Beornwine. He saw Beornwine grab produce a two hidden daggers from his boots and jump ontop of one of the orcs wargs, stabbing its eyes out, and riding the rampageing beast through the arena. Deorn on the other hand had taken a different approach grabbing his equipment while Beornwine created a distraction, and began cutting down anything that moved. Reasoning that they were safe he began fireing on the remaining orcs in the arena. He fired an arrow right into a orcs forhead causing it to flail and spaz grasping at the blood covered arrow before curling into a ball and dieing. He heard Elguilgs voice calling out to rally the orcs. Eluil knowing that the orcs confusion wouldn't last long jumped down into the arena, grabbed Dealas's limp body, and ran calling Deorn and Beornwine away as well.

* * *

Dealas lay upon something soft. He half opened his eyes and tryed to look around only to feel a wave of exhaustion pass over him. A wooden spoon was thrust into his mouth and he half turned his head too see Beornwine mumbling grumpily about him having too feed Dealas. Suddenly Beornwine noticed that Dealas was awake and called for the others. As Deorn and Eluil entered the room he looked happily at them. "So...? Did we win?" he asked then noticeing something odd asked "Wheres Jillian?"


	15. Khazud dum

**"Happy! Sad! Angry!" I say babbling like a crazy man "Angry angry angry! GRR" "Umm has he lost it?" Beornwine askes Eluil "No he's just watching a very confusing show that he's hooked on. I think a main character just died or something..." Eluil awnswered. "HE WILL DIE! Ahaha! Bwahaha! Hahahahaa!" I say then burst into tears. Eluil sighed and said "Nevermind you were right. He's lost it. I guess I'll have to do this. He does not own lord of the rings. No matter what he says."**

"I'm going after her." Dealas said "Its a suicide mission!" Eluil responded angrily "I dont care" Dealas finished, walking out of the small crevice they were hiddin in. "You dont even know the right way!" Eluil called "I'll find it!" Dealas called back. When he was gone he sat down and sighed looking at Deorn and Beornwine "Were going after him."

* * *

Dealas snuck towards the orcish camp, dispatching the outer guard with ease. He walked by the arena a memory flashing in his head. Giveing a disgracefull gesture to the arena he moved on towards what he recognized as where they had taken Jillian. For some reason they kept her away with the others. Dealas didn't want to think why... seeing another orc he drew one of his swords sliceing out its throat before it could even scream. Nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Bursting through the last door Dealas stoped shocked. He had checked every room in the building. He had found it was really a academy for mages Muldor, the man he found was in charge here, was training. The thing was. It was empty, every room except this one. In this one atleast 5 orcs were waiting for him. "Looking for the girl?" One of them asked in a gratey voice. "Best run" Another said "Wouldn't want you to get hurt again" one of them taunted. Suddenly a alarm blew across the area.

* * *

Eluil heard the horn, and saw Dealas running towards him. They were too far from the entrance they had come from orignaly, so they were forced too take the bridge of khazud-dum with orcs close behind they ran across. Suddenly Deorn stoped "Come on!" Eluil shouted as the others escaped through the exit. "Leave." Deorn said "Go, these halls belonged to my people. And someday they will again." Deorn said and when Eluil heasitated he shouted "Go while you still can! I'll be fine." As he ran up the stairs and looked behind him too see Deorn slaying several orcs when a boulder levitated in the air then slamed into Deorn knocking him clean off the bridge. Eluil looked too see what had caused it, too see only one person in earth brown robes. It was Jillian.


	16. Despair

**"AGH!" I scream looking through fanfictions "Not a single Babalyon 5/ LOTR crossover!" I continue on my rant "This is infuriating! And unexceptible! WITNESS HERE TODAY FANFICTION! CHALLENGE EXCEPTED! CHALLENGE, EXCEPTED!" I finish. I do not own LOTR or in the future Babalyon 5.**

Eluil looked in shock as Deorn pulled himself back onto the bridge, only to see someone familiar, Eluil knew the mage who stood before Deorn, he knew what that mage had done to his village. He also knew that Deorn didn't stand a chance, and he knew Deorn knew it too. Deorn would be captured. But something happend just then as Deorn looked into the abyss of khazud dum where his weapon had fallen, He drew his knife and stabed it into the mages side, the mage casting a spell causing the mages skin to gain the stregnth of stone but the knife had already piereced the skin and was now stuck holding them both together, Deorn turned and looked at Eluil then pulled himself and the mage into the abyss.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault" Eluil tried to convince Dealas "Yes it was." Dealas said walking off. Beornwine walked over too Eluil a mask of grief over his face. They were camped near lothlorien but too tired to travel any farther. "Who was the mage you described?" Beornwine asked "Well... I told you the story of how Deorn had tried to kill me when we first met, that mage was the reason why." Eluil started " You see long before we met, Deorn lived in a dwarven village in Ered luin. His mother died in child birth and his father was the villages protecter, his life was peacefull and happy... Before they attacked. The orcs came in the night, and captured many in the village, Deorns father stood between them and there path to saftey. Deorn wanted to stay and help but... His father told him to leave. He stayed anyways, just long enough... To see his father die. He saw the war bands leader masked and coweled, like me. Before he ran his father gave him his Axe, thats why he still hasn't bought a battle axe of better quality. He spent several years training, before he whent after the war band, he didn't find them, instead he found the mage. The mage didn't look the same as the last time he saw him, and told him he could find the warband. IF Deorn were too kill a horrible evil monster for him." Eluil said as Beornwine interrupted "What horrible monster?" "Me of course, now stop interrupting" I responded "Anywho, Deorn tracked me down and attacked me in my camp, even though Deorn had farely good training I was able to best him with reletive ease, as I asked who sent him as well as a snide remark about no Dourhand dwarf ever being able to kill me, he stared at me dumbfounded saying that he was infact not a dourhand, when I asked him if he wasn't a Dourhand why he attacked me. He explained what the mage told him and I laughed, I laughed for atleast five minutes. Eventually I explained that if I were a corrupted elf I would be an orc, and would have killed him by now. When he heard that he ran after the mage, it took him two weeks but he found him, and was utterly beaten, I by chance happend to stumble across him as he lay unconsious on the ground and nursed him back to health. He never saw that mage again before now" as Eluil finished Dealas walked back into the campfires light and said "I know where they are. And I know when we can attack. I also know... That from what you told me Jillian is too far gone. We'll have to kill her." as he spoke those last bits tears fell histaricly from his eyes, invisible from the flickering light of the campfire.


	17. Hope

**Review? Please? No? Ok anyways I'm going to be wrapping this up soon. I do not own lord of the rings. I do however own atleast five lotr games**

They had finished traveling over the misty mountains a week ago and were only five miles from fornost, while Dealas was at the academy in moria he had stolen Muldors journal, and learned that the siege on the ranger outpost in Eregion was merly a distraction. There real plan was to build an academy, equip students with rings of power, and create an army of minor wraiths to crush the peoples of the East. Now they were the only thing that could stop them. So now. Either the west fell, or that academy fell.

* * *

Muldor, Jillian, Elguilg, and there personal body guards, walked into the grand chamber. From what was once the throne room and crown jewel of numenor, was now a wreckage filled with mummified corpses, rubble, and molten lava bubbling from where it was pulled out of the ground in the witch kings wrath. On what remained of the throne sat a man, dressed in blood red. His skin was deathly pale and he seemed utterly fragile. Next to him were people in black robes floating off the ground looking terrified. Jillian snorted inwardly and asked Muldor silently, "THAT, is are leader?" "Yes now dont disrespect him or-" a red beam irrupted from a staff at the mans side. She turned to an orc makeing a rude gesture as the beam hit him. The orc was destroyed where he stood leaving nothing but a mummified corpse. As she looked back to the frail man she saw that three of the black robes that used to hold the disciples. Were fallen on the ground. And there previous bearers, were gone.


	18. Sacrifice

**Two more chapters before it ends. And for any of you that skip to the end of the book i'll tell you how it ends. In fire. I do not own lord of the rings or the place that qoute came from.**

Eluil fired an arrow into an orcs head, running into the palace. Shooting down another orc he loooked too Dealas who was mincing two orcs and Beornwine sneaking behind the orc sergant. He drew three arrows, closed his eyes, and fired in rapid succesion killing three orc archers prepareing to fire. Opening his eyes he saw the orcs retreating further into the palace. Suddenly he heared the alarm go off as orcs and several mages ran into the room. Quickly he shot the first of the mages to enter the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dealas sliceing off a mages hand causingh the mage to crumple to the ground and carres his ring still sitting on his severed hand. Beornwine snuck behind one and slit its throat. Eluil shot some of the orcs running towards them as the battle continued. Dealas seeing one mage haveing plucked the rings off his dead comrades and running ran after him. Just as he left Jillian entered the room, a look of suprise then rage crossing her face. Levitateing the weapons of fallen orcs, she sent them at high speeds towards Eluil and Beornwine. Eluil dodged the first but a knife pinned his shirt too the ground as spear flew towards him. Just then Dealas diverted the spear and his eyes connected with a shocked Jillian, who turned and ran back the way she came.

* * *

The last orc screamed as its own sword slew it. Walking over its corpse she destroyed Muldor's door. Angrily he stared at him opening his mouth to speak when she screamed "YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD" at him, a sudden look of suprise crossing over his face, then as every nail, weak brick, and piece of furniture levitated off the ground. "It was only for your own good! You cant? NO! Please! AGH! No! I'M SORRY! I dont! Want! Not like this! PLEAS-" he shouted as a plank shattered into his neck destroying his spine, and leaveing him a bloody corpse. Jillian stared down at his lifeless corpse then ran to the room next door, her room, and wept.

* * *

As Dealas dispatched the last orc he heard a scream from upstairs. He ran towards it. As he ran into the courtyard connected too the mages rooms he saw the sight of a massacure. Blood dripped from a withered tree and he looked up to see a orc impaled to it by a spear, turning he saw a orc merged with a stone wall mouth wide open in a lifeless scream. He heared Muldors voice and ran towards it.

* * *

Jillian looked at her ring of power as it whispered too her. She began to listen when she saw it. Dealas's face shining infront of her. Ripping the ring off her finger she gasped for air and saw herself in the mirror. Standing before her was a viscious looking creature with blood spattered all over her body. She knew. There was no hope for her now. And so she looked up and saw it. Rat poison.

* * *

As Eluil ran after he heard a scream "NOOOOOO! No! Why! Why..." Running towards it he saw Dealas standing over a girls corpse, the girl was clutching a bottle of rat poison, the girl was Jillian. Next too her was a note, two words written plainly on it. The note read "I'm sorry."


	19. Vengance

**Only one chapter after this one. It all ends. Here and now. And dramatic what not. I do not own lord of the rings. I do how ever sorta own this story. Sorta**

"I know what I said..." Dealas said "But I didn't think I would be ready to kill her. I didn't think it would end... Like this." Dealas sighed "She was brave, in the end. She knew she... Couldn't recover. So she did the only thing she could. She did this because... She loved you" Eluil said trying to comfort Dealas "Mabye she would have been better off if she hadn't then..." He said then got up "Come on. Lets finish this."

* * *

Beornwine looked at Muldors broken corpse. He could hardly have identified it, but something told him it was Muldor. He looked down at his brothers corpse, and said this "I wish you had stayed dead. It would have been better for both of us."

* * *

Beornwine, Dealas, and Eluil walked through the wreckage of fornosts main palace. Hearing chants they entered into the Throne room. There they saw a strange sight. Disciples in black robes all stood knives in there hands. The thing was. They didn't look like they wanted to be there at all. In the center of them, sitting on the throne was a man in blood red robes. He was frail and it seemed there was no possibility he could even stand, but against all odds, he opened his mouth, and spoke. "Welcome. Your as much fools as the numenorians who built there city here. The fools, they didn't know it, but they were standing on the biggest reserve of precious ores in the world. They werent precious in the way as mithril, but the power each grain of Numenorian iron poessed... Well how do you think I was able to make so many rings of power? And the girl, she was meant to be captured by the orcs. To escape, to bond with your little band. However, I didn't predict that she may fall in _love_" he said practicly spitting the word love out "Futile human emosion. I have not been human for so long... I forgot about them. However, it turned out well. She is dead now isn't she? How does that make you _feel?_" he said drawing a shout of rage from Dealas who charged him head first. The man, once again defying all odds, got to his feet drew the staff next to him, turned it into a sword, and smashed Dealas across the room with it. Luckily he only hit him with the flat of the blade, not the razor sharp deadly sides. As the dust cleared they noticed something very important. Four of the disciples, had gone missing. "NO! Wait!" Eluil shouted as Dealas got dizzily back up to his feet "Yes, good. You understand." The mage said as Dealas noticed the missing disciples. "You cant fight me. All you can do is die for me. Or else they all die" He said gestureing to the disciples. Noticing something the words "Dear god" escaped Eluils mouth as he saw how many rings the mage was wearing. On almost every finger, rested a ring. One among them all was domanit. The sorrounding area was paler then the rest of his body. It so pale it was almost transulsent. It seemed to pulse, sucking out more of his life force. Even the other rings sorrounding it seemed to slowly have there power being drained from it. While Eluil was watching this Beornwine had slowly snuck up behind the mage, and was about to strike, When the mage turned around to grab Beornwine by the neck, slam Beorwnines face into the Mages knee and then fling Beornwine across the room. Eluil seeing his chance fired an arrow at the mage who shot a beem from the sword which hit Eluil blasting him backwards into the wall causing him to crumple to the floor. As Eluils vision faded and all hope seemed lost a unexpected females voice called from the disciples "Enough! Were going to die anyways. Why not take you with us?" The women said then jammed her knife into her gut, the other disciples seeing this one by one did the same, each knife strike seeming to hit the mage as well. He roared his rage as the last disciple fell to the ground. "I may not be able sacrifice my disciples! But I can still kill you all!" He shouted strikeing fireballs and pieces of rock and spraying acid and even makeing the very air unbreathable. While it was haveing a noticeable affect on the mage Eluil could do nothing and Beornwine lay unmoveing. The entire throne room began to descend until it smashed into some sort of ground. When they arouse they were in a underground cave system. Magma falling from cieling. The mage looked at them and laughed. It was a laugh of victory, Eluil was burnt and bruised all over and he could hardly breath. The mage leaned over and grabbed Eluil by the throat. "I take it your the leader of this group? Well now your followers can watch you die. And then, they can rot down here. Do you understand? All of you are going to die. I can find new disciples, but no one will find you or your fri-" He ranted suddenly cut off by Dealas who grabbed him and said "Yeah, honestly i've heard people say that before, and THIS is for Jillian" He said then pulled them both into a pit that fell directly into magma. As the mage hung on for dear life Dealas still holding him down Eluil crawled over to see Dealas look up at him, draw a knife, and stab it into the mages arm causing them both too fall too there dooms.


	20. Reality shatters

**You thought it was going to end there huh? WELL YOU WERE WRONG! I do not own lord of the rings or any of the books/tv shows/movies that I'm going to do in the future.**

Fifty years had passed since Dealas had taken that mage with him to the darkness under fornost. Beornwine had died of old age a week ago, and Eluil had just finished attending his funeral. He was certain he would have stayed here even when the others left fifty-one years ago. Amazing how a year could change everything. Now he waited at the gray havens for a ship to take him to distant lands. Lands that never died.

* * *

Eluil looked up at stormclouds. "Are those going to be a problem?" he asked the ships captain "I dont think so..." he responded

* * *

Eluil could hardly remember what happend. All he knew was that it was bad, and that the ship crashed. He couldn't actually remember that bit, but all he had to do was look a few inches to the right and there it is. Now he was on some strange new land. A land to which he could only say one thing too at the moment "What the-?"


	21. Bonus chapter! Flashback time!

**Hello! No one is probably ever going to read this! And since I will probably forget, anyone reading my other fanfics and following the "Read the last chapter to understand whats going on" signs, I mean "The shattering point" which BTW is named that because of the fact that it is a shattering moment in time. Eluil gets sent off too a bunch of different dimensions. But not JUST one Eluil. A bunch of Eluils going to a bunch of different dimensions. Wierd huh? Yeah. Watching too much docter who... Will be makeing a torchwood crossover soon... Anywho. I dont own Lord of the rings, but if I did, that would be great.**

Eluil stared at the love of his life. She stared at him right back. Opening his mouth too speak she immedietly glared at him. **(BTW she will only be refered to as "She" and "Her" because I'm lazy. And cant think of a name. And lazy)** They sat in the quiet for quite some time. Finally she turned and looked at him "Why did you lie about where you were going" She asked. Eluil looked down "You know why, and you know I'll be going back out again" Eluil said "Dont go. Theres no call, its not like there going to defile the hole of Greenwood!" **(Haha! Yeah! What would they call it then? Mirkwood?)** She said angrily "You know I have to becaus-" Eluil was cut off "Because of what!? Your parents? Let it go Eluil. Its not worth you throwing your life away in some orc hunt" She said "It IS worth it! And were not just randomly hunting orcs! Were driving them back! And the spiders! Even if it brings resentments from some of those... **(Insert swearwords)** cowards of men! They should know better than too take bribes from the necromancer" He ranted. His love merly stared at him coldly and said "Fine then. Go drown in your blood bath."

* * *

Eluil and several other elves snuck threw the forest. Finally they came across what they were looking for. An orc camp. Eluil and two other archers began to fire. Eluil was clumsy in it. He had been taught by his parents. But he was not completly proficient. The other two archers dropped orc after orc. Eluil managed too kill three and injure two more. He felt useless. His count would have been impressive had everyone else not gotton DOUBLE then him. As the last orc fell he sighed and knew they would have to begin disposing of the bodys...

* * *

Eluil practiced every day. Years past. His lover grew more and more distant from him. He loved her though... And he knew how too win her heart back. Fireing an arrow straight into the air he drew another and fired it into that arrow, causing it too split in half. He had done enough archery practice for several human lifetimes. Now it was time for love.

* * *

Eluil barterd with the jeweler. But they both knew what the final price was going to be. They just argued too see eachother longer. They had been old friends. Finally buying his prize he set out back too his village. After several hours of hikeing he came across something strange. A body. A Elvish body.

* * *

Gashk stared at the elf. The bait had been taken, now it was time for the trap to be sprung. Roaring his battle cry, he and his orc companions charged the elf. The elf was lightning fast though, he drew a dagger and threw it into the skull of the leading orc killing him instantly, the elf then drew two arrows in his bow and fired them, killing two orcs. Two orcs closed in on him, but he managed to duck in a way that they killed eachother. Seeing that it was hopeless Gashk turned and ran. He heard a cry from behind him as his last soldier died. Suddenly an arrow flew into his leg, causing him too fall. The elf charged over too him. "Who sent you!" The elf shouted "Why did you single me out" the elf continued "Because... Didn't you notice who that other SCUM elf was? That filthy maggot was the last of the group of elves that have been stunning are progress... Aside from you..." Gashk said, the light of comprehension flickering in the elf's eyes. "Nothing will stop us... Not even... Your pathetic village... NOTH-" He was cut off as the elf slid a dagger threw his juggular. Gashk managed one last laugh knowing what will happen too the one who killed him. And his lover.

* * *

Eluil rushed back too his village. When he arrived he could hardly see anything through all the smoke. Every house was burnt too the ground. But that wasn't the worse part. There was one thing noticeable through the smoke. The pikes. And on each pike was mounted a head. And on the eighth pike was mounted a special head. The head of Eluils lover. Eluil fell too his knee's dropping a box. And out of that box fell an engagment ring. Rising too his feet Eluil began to tend too the village and honour the defiled dead. Right now he had to search for survivor and honour the dead. But after this... Was the time for revenge.


	22. Bonus chapter! Stupid spiders

**Yay more tragic flashbacks into Eluil's life! Lets explore the death of his brother shall we!**

Eluil fired the slingshot hitting his brother in the head "GOTCHA!" He yelled. Eluil was 62 years old and his brother (Leuin) was 68. While by human standards they'd be near death of old age by now, in Elvish standards they were naught but children. "HEY!" Leuin called back, chasing after his brother. Elves rarely created family's and instead simply devoted themselves to a passion. But Eluil's family was different and they not only had a child but they in fact had two. This was incredibly rare. "Gotcha back!" Leuin shouted at Eluil as he tackled him to the ground. They laughed as they got up onto there feet, though they began to look around nervously as they didn't know where they were anymore. They had never gone this far from home before... They were lost. "I think its this way" Eluil said pointing. "No, I thought it was this way" Leuin said pointing in the different direction. "We'll flip a coin and if we get heads we go my way. If we get tails we go your way" Eluil said coming up with a solution for there disagreement. "Okay..." Leuin said as Eluil flipped the coin "Heads, we go my way" Eluil said. "Okay, your way it is" Leuin agreed as they picked up the coin. They should've gone Leuin's way.

* * *

"Eluil?! Leuin?!" Fien, Eluil's father, called. "Where are they?..." He muttered looking around. Suddenly he noticed tracks. They led into the forest... If they kept going that way then they'd reach... His eyes widened, he ran inside and told his Selun (His wife and Eluil's mother) what happened. They had little time, so taking weapons from their soldier days and followed the tracks. (Yes Eluil's parents used to be soldiers. Technically if a war comes they will be again and they can rejoin at any time. Also soldiering is where they met! So that's nice!)

* * *

"We've been going this way for hours, we should head back" Leuin said nervously. There was something wrong with this. "Maybe your right..." Eluilid having the same feeling. Looking up he sighed... But there was something else. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed it. Webs, massive spider-webs. _How could they have missed them!?_ He thought angrily. His brother seemed to be having the same thought. The webs were all around, they looked into each other's eyes and both saw the same message. _Run_. But as they turned to move they saw a massive spider which quickly pounced and brought them both to the ground and began tying them in its webs...

* * *

Fien and Selun followed the tracks as quickly as the could. But hope abandoned them as they reached the beginning of spiders lair. Even worse was that by some cruel trick there was a patch of mushrooms emanating a hallucinogenic gas. They could read the writing on the wall, there children cursed by hallucinations were unable to see the spider-webs and went into the lair. The parents had to act fast lest there children fall prey to the spiders that lived there. Rushing onwards they saw a spider carrying two struggling web encased elves away. They chased after it but fell behind quickly as they had to cut through webs the spider did not.

* * *

"Leiun" Eluil said hopelessly "This is all my fault..." "Don't say that!" Leuin responded "I could've just as easily forced us to go my way. I am the older brother you know." "Only by six years!" Eluil said forgetting there situation for a moment. As the dread of there fate returned Eluil sadly said "We're going to die here aren't we?" "I... Don't know." Leuin responded. Suddenly with a rush of movement they were pulled into the air and hung upside down. The hissing voices of spiders could be heard from outside there webby prisons though only a few words could be identified. After what seemed like ages something cut open the sack holding Eluil to reveal eight eyes. "Shhhh..." it cooed with a malicious glint in its eyes. "It wont hurt for long." The spider said with surprisingly fluid common. "But it will hurt a lot" The spider cruelly added as a after thought then began to move towards Eluil. "Don't you touch him!" Leuin said "Take me! TAKE ME FIRST!" He continued as the spider ignored him. Suddenly the spider turned towards him. "Hmm... Perhaps you wish your younger brother to watch?" The spider said then did what could be considered as a smile. Cutting open the cocoon and ignoring Eluil's protests. With one quick bite it ended Leuin's life. Eluil was forced to watch as his brother writhed in pain as the poison surged through his veins. The spider then turned to Eluil its fangs dripping with venom. "Well, time to finish-" It was suddenly was cut off as a arrow pierced into its face. The creature fell backwards and though surprisingly still alive was badly wounded. Eluil was unable to look down, but he heard the sounds of battle bellow. Suddenly something cut lose his cocoon and he fell to the forest floor. He heard his brothers cocoon fall too and the sound of it being cut open. Then the sound of his parents cries of grief as they found there dead son...

* * *

E

Many hundreds of years had passed and Eluil had become a seasoned warrior. With a arrow notched on his longbow he walked down the familiar path into the spiders lair. As he heard the scurrying of a spider in a nearby tree he fired, killing it instantly. Turning he shot another arrow into the sky killing a spider preparing to pounce from above him. Drawing a third arrow he fired it into the abdomen of the third spider which began running blood trailing behind it. Following the trail he made his way to the center of the nest. There he massacred every single spider in sight till the queen finally showed herself. A jagged scar across its face from a arrow. The spider hissed "So your parents saved your life just for you to come back to me?" it asked then tilted its head "From what I hear they wont be alive to save you this time" "I wont need saving" He responded. The longbow was to impersonal for this fight. Drawing his daggers he advanced. The spider pounced at Eluil intending to end this fight with a simple blow, this however was not a option. Eluil diverted ducked to the side and slashed the spiders legs. The spider turned and rammed into Eluil pinning him into a tree. Eluil tried to stab its face, but it grabbed the dagger with its fangs and threw it aside. With his remaining dagger Eluil slashed off one of the poison dripping fangs, grabbed it and stabbed it into the spider queen. She fell backwards and began writhing upon the forest floor. She died of her own venom... Hours later Eluil finished burning the spider body's. He found that the spider webs made surprisingly good kindling


End file.
